


What Sweeter Music

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: W Juliet
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Yuto share a Christmas date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sweeter Music

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own W Juliet or its characters. This is set after the manga.

**What Sweeter Music**

Akane walked hand in hand through the snow with Yuto. The two of them had spent a quiet evening out together. It was Christmas after all. Neither of them was really into big displays of affection or fancy, elaborate dates. So, it had been a dinner at a nice little restaurant and then a walk through a snowy garden. Now they were both taking their time as they headed for home. Neither of them really was ready to part company just yet. Akane let out a content sigh.

She had dated a little before, but she'd never really shared the sort of connection she had with Yuto. She was more comfortable with him than she was with most people, including some members of her family. The couple might have had a slightly rocky started, but they had managed to overcome that. Akane was happier than she could ever remember being before. For once, she was completely content with her life.

As the two of them turned down another street, Yuto tugged her a little closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Akane leaned into the embraced and smiled up at him. Yuto returned the smile. The snow continued to fall. Yuto leaned in a little closer and tucked something into Akane's hand. Puzzled, Akane glanced down at the little velvet bag she now held.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

"I wanted to. Why don't you open it?"

Akane carefully worked opened the bag's drawstring and fished inside to find her gift. What she came up with was a delicate gold ring with a single round diamond. Yuto took it from her and slipped it on her left hand.

"Marry me?"

Her smile was brilliant. "Yes."


End file.
